<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Work of Art by honestgrins</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23251057">Work of Art</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/honestgrins/pseuds/honestgrins'>honestgrins</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [175]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Vampire Diaries (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon-ish, F/M, Vacation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:08:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>548</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23251057</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/honestgrins/pseuds/honestgrins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous asked: How about Klaus and Caroline AU but not AH in vacation. They deserve one. +smut? p.s you're great.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [175]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/378628</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Work of Art</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The gardens were beautiful, a hidden gem Klaus had been excited to show her. A little buzzed from brunch, Caroline happily let him pull her through an old, iron gate until they emerged in an explosion of wildflowers and meticulously pruned greenery. “Did you seriously find a hedge maze?”</p>
<p>He kissed her cheek, enjoying the silly grin on her face. “You keep saying a vacation should be an adventure. I think it counts.”</p>
<p>“It absolutely does,” she agreed. With a deeper kiss, she brushed his nose with hers as she laid a heavy hand on his chest. “Tag, you’re it.” And she flashed off to chase a path through the flora, knowing he wouldn’t let her get far.</p>
<p>Sure enough, she had just turned a corner when she heard the barest rustle of grass, then felt the band of an arm around her waist tugging back toward his chest. His lips fell on her neck as she laughed. “That’s not how you play tag.”</p>
<p>“But it is how you hunt,” he said, his teeth nipping at her ear. “I think I’ve got you now, love.”</p>
<p>Still laughing, she shook him loose and ran again. He managed to corner her in a rounded section, though she managed to duck around a statue, careful to match his movements as he prowled toward her. “I’m sure it’s a very nice piece of art by your standards,” she teased, “but I don’t get why anyone would put a naked statue in their yard.”</p>
<p>He feinted right to run left; she wasn’t about to fall for it. “Beauty can be appreciated anywhere, you know that.”</p>
<p>Caroline turned on the offensive, launching herself onto his back and playfully biting his shoulder when his hands easily caught her by the thighs. Her arms looped around his neck, she looked up again to see the statue through his eyes. “Tell me what makes it beautiful.”</p>
<p>Knowing she wouldn’t lose her balance, he brought one of her hands to the angle of his chin. She bit her lip at the tickle of his beard. “Feel the line of my neck,” he urged, voice soft. “Search for the tense sinew beneath, trace the dip under my throat. Just as you’re finding the form of my flesh, the artist had to find the form of this marble and urge it forth.” </p>
<p>Her hand slipped under his shirt, running over the panes of his chest and teasing the variations of bone and muscle underneath. “Does this make me your creator?” she whispered, her tongue making its own exploration along his ear. Holding herself on his back was easy with vampire strength, and she couldn’t help but roll her hips against him. “Are you made from stone for my pleasure?”</p>
<p>Klaus moaned at the bite of her nails against his stomach, and he blindly turned his head to kiss her. “Minx.”</p>
<p>She smiled at the accusation, easily hopping off his back to pull him further into the maze. “Let’s go find an adventure,” she offered in a low tone. “Maybe one where people are less likely to find us.”</p>
<p>Bringing her hand to his lips, he met her eyes with a wicked smirk. “Race you, sweetheart.” And he was gone.</p>
<p>Heart full in her chest, she chased after him without hesitation.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>